Ferris Eris
Overview A blonde-hair bishojo with blue eyes, Ferris, who comes from a famous Swords-Clan (剣の一族, Tsurugi no Ichizoku) designated to serve as guards to the King of Roland, is the heroine of the story. She carries a typically emotionless expression, and is extremely proud of her own beauty. She is the sister of Iris Eris and Lucile Eris. She is fanatic about dango (Japanese dumplings) and can do almost anything for the sake of them. Her need for dango is so important that she once extended the classical expression on the three needs for survival, 'I', 'Shoku', 'Jū' (clothing (衣, i''), food (食, ''shoku),shelter (住, jū)), to 'I', 'Shoku', 'Jū', 'Da', where 'Da' stands for 'dango'. Her obsession for dango is so strong that she decided to split seven backpacks of dango with Ryner and herself. Ryner, showing sympathy towards Ferris from all those hardships she had to endure and trying to be nice, had offered to carry all 7 backpacks by himself. Ferris then believes that Ryner has "finally come to appreciate the exquisite art of dango" and decides to order 14 backpacks instead of seven. Unfortunately, Ryner was not able to keep his vow. See also: dango shop woman History Since she was young, Ferris had undergone '' much torturous training and was abused as a child due to her family practicing the dark tradition of incest to keep its bloodline pure, which was a practice used to preserve the extraordinary strength and reflexes of the Eris clan. Ferris was originally supposed to marry her brother . However, her parents considered both Ferris and her sister to be unworthy of preserving the Eris bloodline. At the age of fourteen, Ferris would have been violated by her parents with the emotionless intention of conceiving a new and possibly more suitable daughter, were it not for her brother's murder of them, forever ending the Eris family's dark legacy. Skills '' ''Ferris is incredibly skilled in the use of a two-handed sword, and moves with inhuman speed and reflexes. Milk once commented that because mages require time to finish their incantations, it was impossible for them (Milk and her party) to survive their encounter with Ferris because of her inhuman speed. Her talents are purely physical, however, as Ferris is one of the few main characters in the series who does not know how to use magic, making her sword therefore her main weapon. Relationships Lucile Eris: He is her older brother and head of the Eris family. Ryner Lute: Ferris enjoys teasing and bullying Ryner, but in truth views him as an important and capable partner. Their associates such as Sion, Toale, and Arua, among others, see their constant bantering as unreserved interactions between close friends. Ferris once thought Ryner to be naive and foolish when shown the first page of his report by Sion before they started their travels, in which he talked about an ideal world where nobody kills anyone, experiences the loss of a loved one, or ever gets killed from wars and conflicts. However throughout their travels, and through the experiencing of multiple dangerous situations, they've formed a tight bond and developed a strong rapport and understanding of each other during fights. During this time, Ferris starts becoming capable of more emotions gradually, and started seeing Ryner as someone who cannot be left alone before he gets himself hurt again, physically and emotionally. In episode 19, Ferris states "Life is so much duller without you (Ryner) around." As well, she believes Ryner and herself are friends. This is also said in episode 19 when she was eating dango and pondering about Ryner deciding to go with Tiir; "But after all we've been through... i thought i was your friend." Eventually, Ferris unconsciously develops deeper feelings for Ryner, going into tears and then into a berserk rage when she believed Ryner to be dead, attacking an opponent far superior to her with no second thoughts other than vengeance and no thought of her own well-being. In their confrontation over Ryner in episode 22, Ryner's father "accuses" her of being in love with Ryner, which she seemingly proves in her over-aggressive response. After rescuing Ryner from prison, she later defects from Roland with Ryner, Iris, Arua, and Kuku and was nearly killed by Froaude if not for Lucile's intervention, before traveling with the Anti-Roland Coalition. When Kiefer was later reunited with Ryner, and Ferris becomes aware of Kiefer's feelings towards Ryner, she is shown to be capable of expressing jealousy and has never once called Kiefer directly by her name. Abilities Ferris's sword possesses the "God Devouring (神喰い, ''Kami Kurai)" power a talisman Ryner's father placed in her sword, which can cut off the demon within Ryner, but with the price being her own life upon invocation. She was requested by Ryner's father to invoke this power to save Ryner when the time arises, and she gave him her word. Gallery Ferris 2.jpg|Ferris Eris, shown wielding her sword Ferris eris2.jpg|"I'm a beauty" Ferris full.jpg|Ferris wearing her most commonly seen outfit ferris2.jpg|Ferris enjoying a small bun loaf while acting humble in front of Ryner and Sion Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eris family